Druiden
Druiden nutzen die endlosen Mächte der Natur, um Gleichgewicht zu schaffen und das Leben zu beschützen. Erfahrenere Druiden können die rohe Gewalt der Natur entfesseln, um aus der Ferne den Zorn der Himmel auf Feinde niedergehen zu lassen, sie mit verzauberten Ranken festzuhalten oder in unnachgiebigen Wirbelstürmen zu verlangsamen. Allgemeines Doch diese Macht erlaubt es ihnen auch, Wunden zu heilen und gefallene Verbündete ins Leben zurückzuholen. Druiden befinden sich im harmonischen Einklang mit den Tiergeistern Azeroths. Als Meister der Gestaltwandelkunst können Druiden die Form vieler verschiedener Wesen annehmen und sich mit Leichtigkeit in einen Bären, eine Katze, eine Sturmkrähe oder einen Seelöwen verwandeln. Diese Fähigkeit erlaubt ihnen, während ihrer Abenteuer verschiedene Rollen einzunehmen. So können sie in einer Minute Feinde in Stücke reißen und schon in der nächsten das Schlachtfeld von oben überwachen. Die Wächter der natürlichen Ordnung gehören zu den vielseitigsten Helden Azeroths und müssen jederzeit bereit sein, sich neuen Herausforderungen anzupassen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Klasse- Druide Hintergründe thumb|[[Taurendruide.]] Druiden sind Wächter der Natur, sie bewahren das Gleichgewicht und schützen das Leben. Auf dem Schlachtfeld sind sie unvergleichlich vielseitig. Das liegt teilweise daran, dass das Druidentum nicht nur eine Kampfmethodik ist, sondern ein Lebensstil. Dieser basiert auf Traditionen, die so alt sind, dass selbst ihr Ursprung nur von Mythen beschrieben wird, die über die Jahrtausende weitergegeben wurden. Druiden nutzen die Kraft der Natur, um eine unglaubliche Vielzahl offensiver und defensiver Fähigkeiten einsetzen zu können und sind in der Lage, Verletzte zu heilen. Durch ihre enge Bindung an die Natur und den Halbgott Cenarius, den Herrn des Waldes, besitzen Druiden die übernatürliche Gabe zur Gestaltwandlung. So können sie sich in allerhand Kreaturen der Natur verwandeln und gewinnen so vielfältige und ganz unterschiedliche Kräfte. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Druide Bis Ende des Dritten Krieges besuchten die Druiden regelmäßig den Smaragdgrünen Traum, um die Gezeiten des Lebens auf Azeroth zu überwachen. Diese Besuche sind jedoch aufgrund der angeschlagenen Gesundheit Nordrassils schwieriger geworden. Druiden verfügen über ein tiefgreifendes Verständnis darüber, wie alle lebenden Kreaturen voneinander abhängig sind. Das Gleichgewicht Wenn dieses prekäre Gleichgewicht gestört wird, ist es die selbstgewählte Aufgabe der Druiden, die Balance wieder herzustellen. Dazu kann der Druide seine Verbindung zum Smaragdgrünen Traum einsetzen, um einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Tiere auszuüben oder sie notfalls sogar eine Zeit lang in Winterschlaf zu versetzen. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen fühlt sich der Druide in der freien Wildbahn am wohlsten. Doch genauso unausweichlich verliert er einen Teil seiner Effektivität, wenn er zu lange von der Natur getrennt ist. Was nützt ein reinigender Regenschauer, wenn der Druide den Himmel nicht sehen kann? Wie sollen Wurzeln gegen einen Feind helfen, der auf einem hohen Turm steht? In solchen Fällen ist die Phantasie des Druiden gefragt, um neue Strategien zu finden, und seine Flexibilität, um sie umzusetzen. Klassenbeschreibung thumb|[[Nachtelfendruiden.]] Durch ihre tiefgreifende Verbindung zum Leben und zur Natur können Druiden eine ungewöhnliche Vielzahl von Rollen übernehmen. Am besten bekannt ist der Druide wohl als Heiler, denn er ist berühmt dafür, Leben zu spenden, giftige Wunden zu heilen und Flüche zu entfernen. Die Heilung und der Schutz des Planeten sind eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben jedes Druiden. Aber den Druiden nur als Heiler zu sehen ist eine gefährliche Vereinfachung, die schon manchen unachtsamen Gegner ins Verderben geführt hat. Denn die Empathie eines Druiden gegenüber den Geschöpfen der Wildnis ermöglicht es ihm, seine Gestalt in die verschiedener Tiere zu verwandeln. Ein verwundeter Druide etwa, dessen magische Energie zur Neige geht, könnte plötzlich die Gestalt eines Bären annehmen, um weiteren Verletzungen besser widerstehen zu können. Oder er könnte sich in eine Großkatze verwandeln, sich an seinen Gegner anschleichen, ihn dann anspringen und mit einem rasenden Hagel krallenbewehrter Schläge eindecken. Selbst die tiefsten Ozeane vermag ein Druide zu erforschen, da er sich einfach in einen Meeresbewohner verwandeln und beliebig lange unter Wasser bleiben kann. WoW: Cataclysm Im World of Warcraft: Cataclysm-Patch 4.0.1. wurde Finsternis als neue Mechanik für Gleichgewichtsdruiden eingeführt. Diese Ressource wird durch einen neuen Balken verwaltet, der sich in der Nähe der Gesundheits- und Manaanzeige befindet. Während der Druide arkane Zaubersprüche verwendet, bewegt sich die Anzeige in Richtung der Sonne, bis der Druide Sonnenfinsternis erreicht hat, die den Schaden von Naturzaubern verbessert. Daraufhin ist es das Ziel Naturzauber zu verwenden, bis die Anzeige bei der Mondfinsternis angekommen ist, die Arkanschaden erhöht. Die Spielweise läuft darauf hinaus den Marker so schnell wie möglich von einem Ende zum anderen zu bringen, damit der zusätzliche Schaden durch Finsternis möglichst hoch ausfällt. http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=14870048915 WoW: Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor erhalten alle Druiden-Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Gleichgewicht: Meisterschaft * Wildheit: Kritischer Trefferwert * Wächter: Meisterschaft * Wiederherstellung: Tempo WoW: Legion * Ordenshalle: Der Hain der Träume (Val'sharah) In WoW: Legion wird das Gameplay für Gleichgewicht gestärkt, ein stärkerer Zusammenhang zwischen den Fähigkeiten und den Motiven der Wächterspezialisierung hergestellt und der Druiden als Gestaltwandler betont. Das 'Herz der Wildnis' wird mit Affinitätstalenten ersetzt, die es jedem Druiden ermöglichen, aus den verbleibenden drei Spezialisierungen eine sekundäre zu wählen. Diese Affinitäten sind zum einen eine passive Fähigkeit, die für die primäre Spezialisierung nützlich ist. Zum anderen ermöglichen sie den Zugriff auf mehrere Schlüsselfähigkeiten, die man in den bestimmten Gestalten nutzen kann. Dazu gehören folgende passive Fähigkeiten: * Gleichgewichtsaffinität - 'Astraler Einfluss' erhöht die Reichweite aller Zauber, Fähigkeiten und automatischen Angriffe. * Wildheitsaffinität - 'Schnelligkeit der Wildnis' erhöht die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit. * Wächteraffinität - 'Dickes Fell' verringert sämtlichen erlittenen Schaden. * Wiederherstellungsaffinität - 'Yseras Gabe' heilt fortlaufend den Druiden oder seine Verbündeten, falls der Druide bei voller Gesundheit ist. Affinitäten sind im Gegensatz zu 'Herz der Wildnis' keine vorübergehenden Stärkungszauber. Dieser verbesserte Zugriff auf eine sekundäre Spezialisierung mithilfe einer direkteren Spielmechanik ermöglicht es Druiden aller Spezialisierungen, interessante situationsbezogene Entscheidungen im Kampf zu treffen. Artefaktwaffen Die Druiden, die Wächter der Natur, haben vier separate Spezialisierungen: Gleichgewicht, Wildheit, Wächter und Wiederherstellung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Fänge von Aschenmähne. Wildheitsdruiden. Die Fänge von Aschenmähne sind weit mehr als nur ein Symbol ihrer wilden Widerstandsfähigkeit. Mit uralter, ungebändigter Macht durchdrungen werden sie in der kommenden Schlacht sehr dienlich sein. * G'Hanir, der Mutterbaum. Wiederherstellungsdruiden sind Freunde der Natur und Meister der Heilung. Mit einem Zweig von G'Hanir, dem Mutterbaum in ihren Händen sind sie bereit, sich jedem zu widersetzen, der es wagt, Azeroths Stabilität zu erschüttern. * Sichel von Elune. Gleichgewichtsdruiden. Die Sichel von Elune ist eine Waffe, die ein wahres Verständnis dessen verlangt, was Gleichgewicht bedeutet. Wer nicht stark genug ist, wird leicht von den Fluten dieser prächtigen Waffe davongeschwemmt und wird von ihr beherrscht, statt sie zu beherrschen. * Ursocs Klauen. Wächterdruiden verkörpern den Ausdruck „Naturgewalt“. Mithilfe Ursocs Klauen werden sie zu einem furchterregenden Wall aus Fell und Wut, der all jenen trotzen kann, die es wagen, sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Druiden, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Druide Spezialisierungen thumb|right|300px Druiden sind im Kampf besonders vielseitig. Sie können fast jede Rolle erfüllen, ob Heiler, Tank oder Schadensverursacher, müssen sich aber auch den Anforderungen jeder dieser Rollen bewusst sein. Mehr als andere Klassen müssen Druiden darauf achten, ihre Gestalt nach der jeweiligen Situation auszuwählen, da jede Gestalt einen besonderen Zweck erfüllt. Druiden sind die Wächter der Welt und Herren der Natur, ausgestattet mit einer Vielzahl an verschiedenen Fähigkeiten. Sie sind machtvolle Heiler, fähig, Gifte zu heilen und gefallene Kameraden auch mitten im Kampfgetümmel ins Leben zurückzurufen. Ebenso können sie jedoch auf die zerstörerischen Kräfte der Natur zurückgreifen und gleißende, energiegeladene Blitze auf ihre Feinde herabfahren lassen, Schwärme von gemeinen Insekten auf sie hetzen oder Wurzelgeflechte nach ihren Beinen greifen lassen. Aber Druiden sind auch Meister der Wildnis - sie können sich je nach Belieben in einen großen Bären, eine Wildkatze oder sogar einen Seelöwen verwandeln, um sich im Kampf und auf Reisen Vorteile zu verschaffen. Der Druide ist eine vielseitige Klasse mit vielen möglichen Spielweisen, fähig, in jeder Situation seinen Kameraden eine Hilfe zu sein. Gleichgewicht Die formgebenden Elemente des Universums sind fließende Naturgewalten. Einige Wesen suchen die Macht dieser natürlichen Elemente ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Druiden hingegen verehren die Schutzgeister der Natur. Vor langer Zeit war die Natur aus der Balance geraten und die Welt stand Katastrophen schutzlos gegenüber, wie beispielsweise der ersten Invasion der Brennenden Legion. Gleichgewichtsdruiden nutzen die heiligen Kräfte des Mondes, der Sonne und der Sterne, um Arkan- und Naturmagie zu verwenden. Sie werden durch die Gestaltwandlung noch mächtiger, wenn sie als Mondkin gegen Missverhältnisse kämpfen, welche die natürliche Ordnung bedrohen. So wie die Natur eine Kraft für das Gleichgewicht ist, sind es auch die Praktiken der Druiden. Jene, die sich dem Gleichgewicht widmen, sind fähig, mächtige Naturgewalten zu entfesseln. Dies sind die Früchte, die aus dem Samen des Dienstes an der Natur entspringen. (FdS 22) Solange die Natur im Gleichgewicht ist, gibt und nimmt sie mit gleicher Inbrunst. Wiederherstellung thumb|Nachwachsen ([[TCG FdE, 24)]] Für die zahlreichen Geschenke der Natur muss man bisweilen auch etwas zurückgeben. Wiederherstellungsdruiden versuchen Ordnung in der Welt herzustellen, indem sie sich direkt um ihre zahlreichen Lebewesen kümmern. Sie sind Freunde der Flora und Fauna und feiern Entstehen und Wachstum von Leben. Wo Zerfall einsetzt, sorgen sie für Verjüngung. Wo etwas im Niedergang begriffen ist, lassen sie es nachwachsen. Das Leben muss nicht nur beschützt, sondern auch genährt werden. Wo die Natur sich entfaltet, gedeiht das Leben. Um diese Harmonie zu fördern, baut der Wiederherstellungsdruide eine enge Verbindung zur Flora auf. Er zieht Inspiration daraus, wie Blumen blühen, Samen sprießen, Pilzsporen fliegen und Bäume wachsen. Wie die Natur selbst besteht auch der Wiederherstellungsdruide durch Geduld und Beständigkeit – die Grundlagen für Entstehen und Fortbestand jeglichen Lebens. Er nutzt diese Kraft, um Leiden und Wunden zu heilen, damit seine Verbündeten nicht fallen. Druiden verstehen die Wechselwirkung aller lebenden Dinge und wenn dieses empfindliche Gleichgewicht gestört wird, setzen die Druiden alles daran, die Balance wiederherzustellen. Allerdings ist es nicht ratsam, die Grenzen der Erdmutter auszutesten (PdZ 32), denn mit dieser großen Macht kommt gleichzeitig die Verantwortung, sie sparsam zu verwenden. (PdK 24) Die ungezügelten Kräfte der Natur sind nichts, womit man ungestraft leichfertig umgeht. Wildheit Wildheitsdruiden streben ebenfalls danach, das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu bewahren. Sie beobachten die fabelhafte Komplexität des greifbaren Universums und seine fragile Struktur, in der alle Lebewesen einen Daseinszweck haben. Ob an Land oder im Meer, in einem satten Dschungel oder der brachen Wüste – der Tod ist Teil des Kreislaufs, der das Leben nährt. Das Gleichgewicht der Natur ist ein ewiger Tanz zwischen Raubtier und Beute. Als Gestaltwandler strebt der Wildheitsdruide stets danach, diese Wahrheit besser zu verstehen. Er möchte instinktiv mit der Wildnis verbunden sein und nimmt im Kampf die Gestalt einer tödlichen Raubkatze an. Wildheitsdruiden werden zu grausamen, beweglichen Pirschern. Ausgestattet mit einem vielfältigen Arsenal animalischer Taktiken beißen und zerfetzen sie ihre Gegner, bis ihr Lebensblut sie verlässt. Die Mächte des Chaos werden durch den Urfuror des Druiden gezähmt. Dem Ruf der Wildnis zu folgen bedeutet, von Menschen gemachte Waffen zugunsten einer wilderen Antwort aufzugeben. Diese Druiden streben danach, die rasiermesserscharfen Sinne der Tiere nachzuahmen, die sie beschützen. (DdDP 24) Durch ihre schnelle Verwandlung könnte das, was gerade noch anmutig durch den Weiher gleitet, plötzlich mit gesträubten Zähnen und Klauen auftauchen. (DdDP, 27) Von diesen monströsen Zähnen und monströsen Klauen halten die meisten lieber Abstand. Dabei sind Krallen durchaus besser als eine Waffe, denn sie haben dreimal so viele Klingen! Auch wenn es Zeit wird wegzulaufen, sind vier Füße besser als zwei. (DdDP 29) Es gibt Zeiten fürs Kämpfen und Zeiten fürs Verstecken. Ein kluger Druide kennt die Zeit durch den Instinkt der Wildnis ohne nachzudenken. (MdL 23) Wächter Wie ihre Geschwister, die Wildheitsdruiden, finden Wächterdruiden ihre Verbindung zum Gleichgewicht der Natur über das Königreich der Tiere. Sie versetzen sich in die Wildnis, um nachvollziehen zu können, wie das Leben trotz aller Widrigkeiten fortbestehen kann. Sie wissen, dass meist die Kreaturen überleben, die sich und Ihresgleichen am besten beschützen können. So erkennt der Wächterdruide einen tief greifenden und harmonischen Wert in der Standhaftigkeit, erkennt aber auch, dass sie auch Aggression bedingt, wenn Gefahr naht. Er nimmt die Gestalt eines großen Bären an und wird zu einer Wand aus Fell, Klauen, Zähnen und Wut. Die Kräfte der Natur stehen ihm zur Seite, wenn er sich zwischen die Bedrohungen und seine Verbündeten stellt. Fähigkeiten Ebenso gut, wie ein Druide Frieden und Behaglichkeit verbreiten kann, vermag er den 'Zorn der Natur' selbst herbeizurufen. Fürchterliche Orkane und Gewitter gehorchen dem Ruf des Druiden, Dornen sprießen aus seiner Haut, um Angreifer zu verletzen, und selbst bislang harmlose Wurzeln wachsen plötzlich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Boden, um einen Feind zu fesseln. Jene, die im Smaragdgrünen Traum umherwandern, sehen die wache Welt klarer. (MdL 20) * Erschütterndes Gebrüll - Macht Gegner handlungsunfähig. Teilt sich dieselbe abnehmende Wirkung wie andere Hypnoseeffekte. * Griff der Natur - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Benötigte Katzengestalt, Bärengestalt, Terrorbärengestalt, Mondkingestalt. Wenn Euch ein Angreifer trifft, während dieser Effekt aktiv ist, wird er von 'Wucherwurzeln' bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Aufladungen. Hält bis Abbruch lang an. * Mal der Wildnis - Erhöht 1 Stunde lang die Stärke, Beweglichkeit und Intelligenz des verbündeten Ziels und seine Vielseitigkeit. Die Gabe der Wildnis läßt die Muskeln stärker, die Haut härter und die Sinne schärfer werden. Durch Cenarius' Segen ist es Druiden möglich, sich und anderen das 'Mal der Wildnis' zu geben, auf das der Waldgott auf sie herab lächeln möge. (MdL 24) * Wassergestalt - Druiden benötigen sowohl Beweglichkeit als auch Ausdauer, um in Harmonie mit dem agieren zu können, was sie unter Wasser tun wollen. (TdK 19) * Wirbelsturm - Wirbelt das Ziel in die Luft. Während dieser Zeit ist es desorientiert, aber auch unverwundbar. * Winterschlaf - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Zwingt das feindliche Ziel bis zu bis Abbruch lang zu schlafen. Gleichgewicht In WoW: Legion wird die 'Finsternis'-Leiste der Gleichgewichtsdruiden durch 'Astrale Macht' als Ressource ersetzt. Diese Ressource wird erzeugt und verbraucht und bietet eine Basis für Fähigkeiten, die interessante, fesselnde und mächtige Effekte erzeugen. Das Gameplay basiert darauf, regelmäßige Schadenseffekte aufrechtzuerhalten, mit einer Mischung aus 'Mondschlag' und 'Solarzorn' Astrale Macht zu erzeugen und diese dann mit 'Sternensog' oder 'Sternenregen' zu verbrauchen. * Hurrikan - Benötigt Baum des Lebens, Mondkingestalt. Erzeugt einen wütenden Sturm im Zielgebiet, der Gegnern Naturschaden über Zeit zufügt und ihr Bewegungstempo verringert. Der Druide muss seine Kräfte kanalisieren, um den Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten. * Meisterschaft: Sternenlicht - Erhöht den Schaden von 'Sternenregen' und 'Sternensog' sowie die Effekte der durch diese Zauber gewährten 'Lunarmacht' und 'Solarmacht'. thumb|Mondfeuer ([[TCG RoF 11)]] * Mondfeuer - Ein schneller Mondlichtstrahl fügt einem Gegner geringen Arkanschaden und dann zusätzlich hohen Arkanschaden über Zeit zu. Kann in Bärengestalt gewirkt werden. * Mondkingestalt - Verwandelt Euch in eine Mondkingestalt, die Euren verursachten Arkan- und Naturschaden und Eure Rüstung erhöht. Gewährt allen Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitgliedern Meisterschaft. Der Akt des Gestaltwandelns befreit den Zaubernden von bewegungseinschränkenden Effekten. ** Verstärkte Mondkingestalt (Stufe 92+): Eure Mondkingestalt erhöht Eure Rüstung zusätzlich. * Mondschlag - Ruft einen Schwall Mondenergie herab, der dem Ziel hohen Arkanschaden zufügt und zusätzlich allen weiteren Gegnern im Umkreis geringen Arkanschaden zufügt. Erzeugt 'Astrale Macht'. * Solarzorn - Schleudert eine Kugel aus Solarenergie auf das Ziel und fügt ihm mäßigen Naturschaden zu. Erzeugt 'Astrale Macht'. * Sonnenfeuer - Ein schneller Sonnenlichtstrahl fügt dem Primärziel und allen Gegnern im Umkreis geringen Naturschaden und dann zusätzlich hohen Naturschaden über Zeit zu. * Sonnenstrahl - Beschwört einen Sonnenstrahl über der Position eines gegnerischen Ziels, wodurch es beim Zauberwirken unterbrochen wird und alle Gegner innerhalb des Lichtkegels zum Schweigen gebracht werden. * Sternenfeuer - Zu den Fähigkeiten des Gleichgewichts gehört auch das 'Sternenfeuer'. Zitat: "Der Himmel selbst antwortete der Wut des Druiden mit seinem Echo und öffnete sich auf sein Geheiß." (HvA 31) * Sternenregen - Ruft Wellen fallender Sterne herab, die Gegnern im Zielbereich Schaden zufügen. Verursacht hohen Astralschaden über Zeit. Gegner im Wirkungsbereich von Eurem 'Sternenregen' erleiden erhöhten Schaden durch Eure Zauber 'Mondfeuer' und 'Sonnenfeuer'. * Sternensog - Feuert eine Woge aus Sternenenergie auf das Ziel, die ihm enormen Astralschaden zufügt. Gewährt Euch außerdem 'Lunarmacht' und 'Solarmacht', die den Schaden Eures nächsten Einsatzes von 'Mondschlag' bzw. 'Solarzorn' erhöhen. * Wucherwurzeln - Zu den Talenten des Gleichgewichts gehören u. a. die einschlingenden 'Würgerwurzeln' bzw. 'Wucherwurzeln'. Diese Wurzeln packen nicht nur zu wie Stahl, sie schneiden auch genauso. Zitat: "Die Ranken wuchsen verärgert, so als ob jedes Kraut in Azeroth Rache an denen sucht, die ihre fruchtbare Heimat zerstören wollten." (HvA 20) Wiederherstellung Die Motive für Wiederherstellungsdruiden sind klar definiert, und der Spielstil der Spezialisierung wirkt klar und in sich stimmig. In WoW: Legion nehmen die Entwickler nur minimale Änderungen an Wiederherstellungsdruiden vor. Ihre Meisterschaft ist die ausbaufähigste, da sie zu einem passiven Effekt geworden ist. Sie wird umgestaltet, um die Anwendung mehrerer regelmäßiger Heileffekte gleichzeitig in den Vordergrund zu rücken. * Anregen - Zitat: "Energie strömte durch ihren Körper wie ein reißender Fluss." (HvA 23) * Belebende Berührung - Zitat: "Wie auch das Land, brauchen auch die Narben der Schlacht Zeit zum Heilen." (HvA 30) Zitat: "Die Ehrfurcht vor der Natur erlaubt den Druiden, ihren Verbündeten wundersame Geschenke zu bescheren." * Blühendes Leben - Heilt das Ziel im Verlauf um einen mäßigen Wert. Stellt nach Ablauf oder Bannen des Effekts sofort zusätzliche Gesundheit wieder her. Kann nur auf einem Ziel gleichzeitig aktiv sein. * Erblühen - Lässt eine heilende Blüte am Zielort wachsen, die drei verwundete Verbündete im Umkreis über Zeit um eine mäßige Menge Gesundheit heilt. Es kann immer nur 1 Blüte gleichzeitig platziert werden. * Gelassenheit - Heilt alle Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder über Zeit. * Gift reinigen - Cenarius hat die Druiden mit der Fähigkeit gesegnet, selbst die abscheulichsten Gifte mit einer Beschwörung auszutreiben, jedoch gehen sie mit dieser Gabe nicht leichtfertig um. Damit junge Druiden diese Lektion lernen, müssen sie die Wirkung von Giften erst einmal behandeln wie es ein Laie tun würde. Quest 14: Neue Lektionen * Heilende Berührung - Heilt ein verbündetes Ziel um einen mäßigen Wert. Zitat: "Die Ehrfurcht der Druiden vor der Natur erlaubt ihnen, ihren Verbündeten wundersame Geschenke zu bescheren." (HvA 22) * Nachwachsen - Heilt ein verbündetes Ziel um einen mäßigen Wert und im Verlauf zusätzlich um einen geringen Wert. Hat eine höhere Chance, einen kritischen Effekt zu erzielen. * Meisterschaft: Harmonie - Für jeden Eurer Wiederherstellungseffekte auf dem Ziel, der regelmäßige Heilung verursacht, wird Eure verursachte Heilung erhöht. * Omen der Klarsicht - Passiv. Eure regelmäßige Heilung durch 'Blühendes Leben' hat eine Chance, Euch in einen Freizauberzustand zu versetzen, wodurch Euer nächster Einsatz von 'Nachwachsen' kostenlos wird. * Pflege - Heilt ein verbündetes Ziel. Ist ein von Euch gewirkter Effekt von 'Verjüngung', 'Nachwachsen', 'Wildwuchs' oder 'Blühendes Leben' auf dem Ziel aktiv, erhöht sich die Heilung zusätzlich. Zitat (Hearthstone): "Druiden zehren ihre Kraft aus vielen Dingen: aus der Kraft der Natur, dem Zwitschern eines Singvogels oder einem Schokoladenkuchen." (Hearthstone: Pflege) * Rasche Heilung - Heilt ein verbündetes Ziel sofort um einen hohen Wert. * Samenkorn des Lebens - Passiv. Wenn Ihr mit der direkten Heilung Eurer Zauber 'Rasche Heilung', 'Nachwachsen' oder 'Heilende Berührung' eine kritische Heilung erzielt, pflanzt Ihr dem Ziel ein 'Samenkorn des Lebens' ein. Das Samenkorn erblüht, wenn das Ziel das nächste Mal angegriffen wird, und heilt es um 50 % der ursprünglich geheilten Menge. * Schnelligkeit der Natur - Macht Euren nächsten Einsatz von 'Wucherwurzeln', 'Heilende Berührung', 'Wiedergeburt' oder 'Nachwachsen' zu einem kostenlosen Spontanzauber mit erhöhter Heilung und Dauer, der in jeder Gestalt einsetzbar ist. Zitat: "Ein Zeitalter des Wachstums in einem flüchtigen Moment - so ist die ungezügelte Kraft der Natur." (HvA 28) * Verjüngung - Heilt das Ziel im Verlauf um einen mäßigen Wert. * Wildwuchs - Heilt verletzte Verbündete im Verlauf um einen mäßigen Wert. Die Heilmenge ist anfangs höher und nimmt im Laufe der Zeit ab. Wildheit thumb|Katzengestalt ([[TCG RoF 009)]] In WoW: Legion wollen die Entwickler durch Talentoptionen dem Wildheitsdruiden mehr persönliche Anpassungsmöglichkeiten im Kampf bieten. 'Wildes Brüllen' wird ein Talent, das mit zwei attraktiven Alternativen konkurriert, wobei jede Option einen anderen Spielstil anspricht. * Krallenhieb - Attackiert das Ziel mit Krallen und fügt ihm so geringen Blutungsschaden sowie im Verlauf zusätzlich hohen Blutungsschaden zu. Verringert die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit des Ziels. Gewährt 1 Combopunkt. Wenn Ihr verstohlen seid, betäubt 'Krallenhieb' das Ziel außerdem. * Meisterschaft: Rasiermesserscharfe Krallen - Erhöht den von Euren Blutungseffekten in Katzengestalt verursachten Schaden. * Omen der Klarsicht - Passiv. Eure automatischen Angriffe haben eine Chance, die Energiekosten Eurer nächsten Fähigkeit in Katzengestalt zu verringern. * Raubtierschläge - Raubtierschläge erhöhen die Nahkampfangriffskraft der Druiden in Katzen-, Bären- und Terrorbärengestalt. * Schleichen - Ermöglicht dem Druiden das Schleichen in der Katzengestalt, verringert jedoch sein Bewegungstempo. Diese druidische Nachahmung der Verstohlenheit eines Schurken ist die aufrichtigste Form einer Prügelei. (FdS, 25) * Schnelligkeit des Raubtiers - Eure Finishing-Moves gewähren pro Combopunkt eine Chance, dass Euer nächster Einsatz von 'Heilende Berührung', 'Wucherwurzeln' oder 'Wiedergeburt' zu einem kostenlosen Spontanzauber wird, der in jeder Gestalt gewirkt werden kann. Erhöht außerdem die Heilung von 'Heilende Berührung'. * Schreddern - Schreddert das Ziel, wodurch es mäßigen körperlichen Schaden erleidet. Gewährt 1 Combopunkt. Fügt blutenden Zielen zusätzlichen Schaden zu. Wenn Ihr verstohlen seid, verursacht 'Schreddern' zusätzlichen Schaden und hat eine doppelt so hohe Chance auf kritische Treffer. * Urfuror - Passiv. Jedes Mal, wenn Ihr einen kritischen Treffer mit einer Fähigkeit erzielt, die Combopunkte erzeugt, erhaltet Ihr einen zusätzlichen Combopunkt. Regelmäßiger Schaden löst diesen Effekt nicht aus. * Wilder Biss - Finishing-Move, der Schaden pro Combopunkt verursacht und zusätzlich Energie verbraucht, um den Schaden zu erhöhen. Wenn das Ziel über weniger als 25 % Gesundheit verfügt, setzt 'Wilder Biss' außerdem die Dauer Eures Effekts 'Zerfetzen' auf dem Ziel zurück. Bei blutenden Zielen wird die kritische Trefferchance verdoppelt. * Zerfetzen - Finishing-Move, der enormen Blutungsschaden im Verlauf verursacht. Der Schaden erhöht sich pro Combopunkt. * Zerfleddern - Finishing-Move, der körperlichen Schaden verursacht und das Ziel betäubt. Schaden und Dauer erhöhen sich pro Combopunkt. Wächter thumb|Bärengestalt ([[TCG HvA, 18)]] In WoW: Legion sollen Wächterdruiden durch Hartnäckigkeit, ein dickes Fell, enorme Widerstandskraft und starke Regeneration überleben. Daher werden einige Bereiche des Kampfarsenals von Druiden umgestaltet, um auf dieses defensive Konzept einzugehen. Gesundheit, Rüstung, Mitigation und Regeneration rücken alle in den Vordergrund, während Ausweichen an Bedeutung verliert. * Aufschlitzen - Schlitzt das gegnerische Ziel auf und verursacht mäßigen Blutungsschaden sowie zusätzlich mäßigen Schaden im Verlauf. Bis zu 3-mal stapelbar. Hat eine Chance, die Abklingzeit von 'Zerfleischen' zurückzusetzen. * Desorientierendes Gebrüll - Ruft den Geist Ursols an, dessen Brüllen alle Gegner im Umkreis desorientiert. In allen Gestalten einsetzbar. Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 umbenannt in 'Erschütterndes Gebrüll'. * Dickes Fell - Verringert die Chance, dass Angriffe pariert werden können. * Dornen - Aus dem befreundeten Ziel sprießen Dornen, die jedem Angreifer Naturschaden zufügen. Zitat: "Wir können viel von der älteren Ranke lernen, die mit Dornen jene bedroht, die sie stutzen wollen." (DdDP 28) * Eisenfell - Erhöht die Rüstung. Bei mehrfachem Einsatz dieser Fähigkeit können die Effekte überlappen. * Feenfeuer - Feen tummeln sich um das Ziel und hindern es daran, Verstohlenheit oder Unsichtbarkeit einzusetzen. Verursacht Schaden, wenn die Fähigkeit in Bärengestalt eingesetzt wird. Verstärktes Feenfeuer (Stufe 92+): Während Ihr in Bärengestalt seid, hat 'Feenfeuer' keine Abklingzeit mehr und verursacht 100% mehr Schaden. * Hauen - Fügt allen gegnerischen Zielen im Umkreis körperlichen Schaden sowie zusätzlichen Blutungsschaden zu. * Klammergriff - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Ein Nahkampfangriff, der das Ziel bis Abbruch lang betäubt und ihm einen Teil der Gesundheit des Druiden als Schaden zufügt. Macht den Druiden bis Abbruch lang bewegungsunfähig. * Mal von Ursol - Verringert den erlittenen Magieschaden. * Meisterschaft: Urtümliche Hartnäckigkeit - (Wächter). Wenn Ihr von einem körperlichen Angriff getroffen werdet, erhaltet Ihr einen Schild, der körperlichen Schaden dieses Treffers absorbiert. Angriffe, die von diesem Effekt ganz oder teilweise absorbiert werden, können 'Urtümliche Hartnäckigkeit' nicht auslösen. Außerdem wird Eure Angriffskraft erhöht. * Meisterschaft: Wächter der Natur - Erhöht Eure maximale Gesundheit, eure erhaltene Heilung und die Angriffskraft. * Mondfeuer - Ein schneller Mondlichtstrahl fügt dem Gegner geringen Arkanschaden und dann zusätzlich hohen Arkanschaden im Verlauf zu. Kann in Bärengestalt gewirkt werden. * Natürliche Verteidigung - Zitat: "Thangal durchstand Schlag für Schlag unversehrt, Klinge und Pfeil stachen gleichermaßen harmlos aus seinem dicken Pelz heraus." (HvA 26) * Rasende Regeneration - Heilt Euch um 100 % des in den letzten Sekunden erlittenen Schadens. * Terrorbärengestalt - Die bärige Personifizierung von Ursoc dem Mächtigen. (PdZ 31) * Zerfleischen - Zerfleischt das Ziel, was diesem hohen körperlichen Schaden zufügt, seine Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit verringert und blutenden Zielen zusätzlichen Schaden zufügt. Talente Die Talente des Druiden konzentrieren sich auf die Kräfte seiner natürlichen und tierischen Gestalten, verbessern seine Fähigkeit, Naturphänomene herbeizurufen, oder erhöhen die Macht seiner lebenspendenden heilenden Magie. Gleichgewicht * Gleichgewicht der Kräfte - Stufe 100 (ab Patch 6.0.2). Ihr bringt Euch mit der Kraft des Mondes und der Sterne in Einklang, sodass Eure direkten Schadenszauber Eure regelmäßigen Schadenseffekte mit neuer Energie versorgen. Euer 'Sternenfeuer' erhöht die Dauer und den regelmäßigen Schaden von 'Mondfeuer' und 'Sonnenfeuer'. * Segen der Ahnen - Gewährt den Segen der Ahnen, wodurch einer der beiden folgenden nützlichen Effekte aktiviert oder zwischen den beiden gewechselt wird: ** 'Segen der Elune' – Erhöht die durch 'Solarzorn' und 'Mondschlag' erzeugte 'Astrale Macht'. ** 'Segen der An'she' – Gewährt 'Astrale Macht' über Zeit. Wiederherstellung * Erblühen - Verlängert die Dauer all Eurer Effekte, die regelmäßige Heilung hervorrufen, bei verbündeten Zielen im Umkreis. Wildheit * Reißwunden - Passiv. Eure Fähigkeiten 'Zerfetzen', 'Krallenhieb' und 'Hauen' verursachen den gleichen Schaden in weniger Zeit. Wächter * Beißen und Reißen - Passiv. Der Blutungseffekt Eurer Fähigkeit 'Aufschlitzen' verringert jetzt Euren durch dieses Ziel erlittenen Schaden und erhöht Euren diesem Ziel zugefügten Schaden. Weiteres Wissenswertes Flugform des Druiden Ein Druide ist niemals außerhalb seines Elements und so verfügen sie auch über ihre eigene spezielle Flugform. Die Grundform hiervon ist erlernbar, während die epische Variante das Absolvieren einer speziellen Quest erfordert. Die Flugformen von Allianz und Horde unterscheiden sich. Die normale Flugform benötigt Stufe 60 und die Fertigkeit Geübter Reiter (150). Sie erhöht das Flugtempo um 150 % und kostet 3G beim Druidenlehrer. Die schnelle Flugform benötigt Stufe 70 und die Fertigkeit Gekonnter Reiter (300). Sie erhöht das Flugtempo um 280%, jedoch musste früher hierfür eine Druidenquest abgeschlossen werden. Hinweis: Gebt "/reittierspezial" (oder "/mountspecial") ein, um einen Überschlag in euren Flug einzubauen. Gruppierungen thumb|[[Druide der Kralle. (Konzeptzeichnung Samwise '03)]] * Druide der Äschernen (Eingeführt mit WoW: Legion, verehren die Wilde Göttin Ashamane)) * Druide der Flamme (Eingeführt mit Patch 4.2. in den Feuerlanden). * Druide der Klaue (Klauendruide) * Druide der Kralle (Krallendruide) * Druide der Raptari * Druide der Wildnis * Druide des Geweihs * Druide des Giftzahns (Zu finden in den Höhlen des Wehklagens) * Druide des Rudels (Ursprung der Worgen). ; Organisationen: * D.E.H.T.A. * Expedition des Cenarius * Smaragdkreis * Zirkel des Cenarius Verwandte Themen Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Das T-13-Set für Druiden und ein visueller Rückblick * Blizzard Entertainment - Crashkurs: Druide auf Stufe 90 (Video) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Druide (12.11.2015) Quellen Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Klasse: Druide Kategorie:Druide NSC